Merlin, je vais me venger
by Elektrika
Summary: UA /Une belle vue, un appartement splendide partagé avec sa meilleure amie: Le rêve. Cependant, ajoutez des voisins insupportables et un auteure folle à lier et vous aurez une forte envie d'égorger Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, il s'agit de l'univers de J.K. Rowling et donc de ses personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ceci n'est pas la version originale de l'histoire, je ferai cependant tout en mon possible pour la faire à la hauteur de ma première version. Merci!_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début,(essentiellement)**_

«**Je crois que c'étais la dernière**» déclara joyeusement Miranda.

Elle sourit en posant les mains sur ses hanches, il n'y avait pas de doute à cela, elle avait été on ne peut plus productive cette journée la. Les déménagements pour elle était devenus une habitude. Ayant passée les deux dernières années à voyager, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse à l'idée de retrouver sa chère Angleterre.

«**Pourrais-tu vérifier s'il te plaît, la dernière fois que tu as dis ça, il restait encore une trentaine de carton! la sermonna sa meilleure amie.**

**Je t'assure que nous avons officiellement terminé.»**

La deuxième jeune femme glissa sa tête dans le cadre de porte pour vérifier que sa nouvelle colocataire disait vrai. Sa flamboyante chevelure était entre mêler de poussière à cause du nettoyage intensif auquel elle s'adonnait depuis quelques heures. Constatant qu'il ne restait qu'il ne restait que des cartons vides, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Après trois longs mois de recherche pour un appartement décent, Lily et Miranda avait enfin trouvé la perle rare. Leur nouveau logement comportait une immense baie vitrée donnant une vue splendide sur la ville, deux chambres à coucher (qui contrairement aux autres logements qu'elles avaient visité, ne leur faisait aucunement penser à des cellules de prison) et un salon, une salle à manger non loin de leur cuisine et une salle de bain suffisamment grande pour que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en plaigne pas.

Bien entendu, le loyer n'était pas donné, d'ailleurs Miranda en voyant l'annonce s'était empressée de se trouver un emploi. Cependant, à cause de ses nombreux voyages, ses références semblaient on ne peut plus douteuse, elle avait tout de même réussi à se trouver un boulot de réceptionniste dans un hôpital de la ville. Lily de son côté, n'avait pas eu ce problème, même si elle avait passé de longues années chez ses parents qui pourvoyaient pour elle, son talent en écriture lui avait rapidement décroché un poste de chroniqueuse pour le Londonsky. Toutes deux n'étaient donc pas sans ressource.

«**Je propose que l'on fête ça! Suggéra My en sortant une bouteille de champagne de leur congélateur**

**Seulement si tu aime le champagne chaud, lui répliqua son amie en lui signalant que l'électroménager n'était pas branché.»**

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais sourit tout en haussant les épaules. Elle déboucha la bouteille qui manqua d'exploser. Tout en riant, elle la posa dans l'évier tout neuf pour se mettre à la recherche de verres. Ce ne fut que lorsque la rouquine décida de boire à même la bouteille qu'elle abandonna ses recherches.

Lily et Miranda portèrent des toasts de moins en moins sérieux à mesures que le contenu de la bouteille diminuait. Lorsque minuit sonna, la plus studieuse des deux alla se coucher avec l'excuse d'avoir une longue journée de travail le lendemain.

«**Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te changer en citrouille Cendrillon!** »Se moqua son amie.

Étant d'origine moldus, la demoiselle Evans n'avais manqué aucune occasion de partager des connaissances à son amie en échanges de quelques conseil sur le monde magique et ses apprentissages prochains. Les deux jeune femmes s'étaient rencontrée à Poudlard une dizaine d'années plus tôt alors qu'elles rentraient toutes deux en troisième années, dès lors on aurait put les croire aussi liées que des sœurs siamoises.

Lily tira la langue à sa colocataire en guise d'un simple «_bonne nuit_» formel. Elle ferma ensuite la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et revêtis son pyjama. Quelques minutes après s'être glissée entre les couvertures, les bras de morphes l'accueillirent. De son côté, Mademoiselle Xavers nettoya son dégât de champagne avant d'imiter son amie. Elle s'endormit à la même vitesse.

_Deux heures du matin sonna._

Une Lily Evans à bout de patience se fit violence pour sortir de son lit qu'elle trouvait si douillet. Pestant contre le vacarme qui provenait de l'appartement supérieur, elle sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Myra, fixant le plafond, les mains collées à ses oreilles.

Entendant à peine ce que leur criait l'autre mais, toute deux savaient pertinemment qu'en lisant sur les lèvres de l'autres, elle n'y trouverait aucun mots doux à l'égard de leurs nouveaux voisins. Il fut décider, après une partie de Roche-Papier-Ciseau où Miranda avait immanquablement triché que c'était cette dernière qui allait devoir aller confronter leurs voisins.

Lily alla donc se recoucher l'esprit tranquille.

_Trois heures du matin sonna._

Les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles, la rouquine tentait vainement de bloquer le son de la musique qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Miranda était partit depuis plus d'une heure et le vacarme n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Peut-être était-il en train de la torturer, c'était d'ailleurs, selon elle ce qui pouvait expliquer les cris.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de quitter son lit une foi de plus. L'idée de laisser son amis dans une telle situation, torturée ou pas, lui avait bien entendu traversée l'esprit cependant, elle ne dormirait pas mieux en la laissant à son sort.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et entama son chemin vers l'étage du haut, non sans pousser une panoplie de jurons durant la totalité de son ascension. Lily martela la porte avec ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

«**NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE? IL EST 3 HEURES DU MAT' ET J'AI PAS RÉUSSI À FERMER L'OEIL DE LA NUIT!IL FAUDRAIT VRAIMENT QUE VOUS VOUS ACHETIEZ UNE MONTRE OU QUE VOUS ALLIEZ VOUS ACHETER UN CERVEAU PARCE QUE JE CROIS QUE LE VOTRE À UN SÉRIEUX PROBLÈME! ET BAISSEZ-MOI CE VOLUME, VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE DE SOURDS ATTARDÉS OU QUOI? VOUS AURIEZ PUS AU MOINS INSONORISER LA PIÈCE! CONTRAIREMENT À VOUS, IL Y A DES GENS QUI TRAVAILLENT DANS CET IMMEUBLE!»**

L'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte, la toisa comme si elle venait d'une tout autre planète. Elle profita de son manque de réaction pour réclamer son amie.

**«ET RENDEZ-MOI MA COLOCATAIRE!»**

Enragée devant cette foule qui la fixait, elle joua des coudes pour rejoindre Miranda qu'elle prit par le poignet avant de déclarer qu'elle rentrait avec elle. Cette dernière retira sa main d'un geste si brusque qu'elle failli perdre l'équilibre. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas qu'ingurgiter le champagne de tout à l'heure.

« **Lily, laisse-moi fêter! **

**Il n'en est pas question, tu rentre avec moi!»**

La foule décida de s'en mêler en prenant le parti de Miranda. L'apprenti journaliste les fusilla du regard. Se sentant encouragée par le soutien de cette masse de gens, My se redressa et adressa à son ami un sourire qui ne présageait rien de positif.

«**Je ne rentre avec toi que si tu prends un verre**»

Lily pesa le pour ou le contre en regrettant que son amie soit soule plutôt qu'en train de se faire torturer. Cette dernière parut suivre le cours de ses pensées puisqu'elle arborait une mine offusquée. Pour ne pas devoir s'expliquer alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit. La rouquine pris l'un des verres qu'on lui tendait et le but d'un seul trait. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son ami, elle comprit qu'il en faudrait plus pour la convaincre de rentrer.

Elle prit donc un autre verre et le but de la même manière que le premier. Alors qu'elle intima sa compagne de la suivre, tout autour d'elle se mit à tourner. Elle laissa la noirceur infiltrer son champ de vision. Lily sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Trou Noir

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Trou Noir

**«Ahhhhhh»**

Lily poussa une plainte à cause de sa migraine. Elle posa une main sur son front en tentant de se rappeler des événements ayant précédé son mal de tête. Elle se souvenait du vacarme provenant de l'étage du dessus et des exigences de Miranda alors qu'elle la suppliait de rentrer. Un martèlement faisait rage dans son crâne. La jeune femme fixait le plafond tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux couleur feu. Elle était venue à l'évidence qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, encore moins dans son lit. Non, elle avait bien meilleur goût côté décoration. Sur les murs trônaient des affiches d'équipes sportives dont elle n'avait jamais entendue parler. Quelle bêtise avait-elle bien put commettre pour se retrouver là. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un bouger dans le lit, elle se cambra et retint sa respiration. Par Merlin, quelle bêtise avait-elle commit la veille. La rouquine se releva sur ses coudes pour se rendre compte que la source de ces mouvements n'était nul autre qu'un homme qui essayait de filer à l'anglaise.

Elle prit un moment pour admirer le dos de l'inconnu. Contrairement à ce qu'elle cru, sa conscience lui assura que si elle avait commit une bêtise avec cet homme au dos parfait, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle se racla la gorge, l'inconnu retourna prestement. Prenant quelques secondes pour constater que ses traits lui semblaient familiers. Elle se félicita d'ailleurs intérieurement d'avoir atterrit dans un lit avec un aussi beau spécimen.

«**Hum, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrer par hasard?»** demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse l'inconnu secoua vivement la tête, alors que son regard à elle se faisait plus persistant.

«**Vous en êtes certain?»**

Il secoua encore une fois vivement la tête sans dénouer sa langue. Lily haussa les épaules puis se mis enfin sur pied. _**Eh puis tant pis**_, se dit-elle, _**il pouvait bien garder ses mots pour lui**_. Après tout, tout irait à son avantage si elle ne découvrait pas son identité. Elle alla le rejoindre pour sortir de la chambre alors que quelque chose captura son attention. L'adonis tenait dans l'une de ses mains, une paire de lunette qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il capta le regard qu'elle lui lançait. D'un geste rapide, il mit ses lunettes et tenta de la calmer.

« **Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!**

**Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais Potter?»**

Potter, elle avait prononcé toute les syllabes de ce nom avec rage. Il y avait en effet entre elle et le jeune homme une certaine animosité. N'ayant jamais été en bon termes tout le long de leur scolarité, il n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour l'être non plus. Lily trouvait la présence du jeune homme quelque peu insoutenable. Durant leurs années à Poudlard, il avait un égo si immense qu'il en transpirait une arrogance. Lily, elle, n'avais jamais apprécié le fait qu'il cherchait constamment l'attention soit par ses notes, son humour douteux, sa stupidité légendaire ou grâce aux adolescentes bourrées d'hormones qui le trouvaient irrésistible. Il ne s'était jamais trouver sur le même chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse la rencontre de Miranda Xavers, la cousine de celui. Il avait par la suite enchaîné les manières les plus disgracieuses de lui proposer de sortir avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui ne l'avait pas encouragé à l'apprécier. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que du point de vue de Lily Evans.

Pour James, leur scolarité au collège magique ne correspondait pas à la même description. Les versions des faits différaient d'une personne à l'autre, certains prétendaient qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et d'autres qu'elle n'était qu'un pari. Cependant personne ne prit la peine de consulter le maraudeur à ce sujet. Une chose restait sûre, Lily Evans et James Potter n'était pas amis et très loin de l'être.

La jeune femme se mise à crier de rage et à lui lancer tout ce qu'elle avait à porter de main. Le dénommé Potter évita la plupart des projectiles.

«**Mais calme-toi bon sang!**

**Me calmer? Tu me demande de me C-A-L-M-E-R! JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLER DANS ****TON**** LIT, À CÔTÉ DE TOI APRÈS UNE SOIRÉE DONT JE NE GARDE AUCUN SOUVENIR ET TU ME DEMANDES DE ME CALMER?**

**..Oui, répondit simplement James Potter»**

Sa réponse ne fut évidement pas la bonne puisqu'elle se mit à le tabasser avec un oreiller. Lorsque celui-ci rependit ses plumes partout dans la chambre, Evans, qui n'avait à présent plus du tout l'air de la studieuse jeune fille de la veille se remise à crier des insultes.

« **Tu m'as drogué c'est ça? Tu as glissé quelque chose dans mon verre pour que je ne me rappelle de rien, hein. Tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour me traîner dans ton lit n'est-ce pas? DIS-MOI CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS BORDEL!**

**Evans, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il ne s'est rien passé.**

**NON! JE NEDEVRAIS MÊME PAS TE CROIRE! JE SUIS CERTAINE QUE TU VAS ME DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE SI INSENSÉ QUE JE TE CROIERAI PAS, MAIS EN FIN DE COMPTE CE SERA LA VÉRITÉ!**

**D'où sors-tu de pareille sottise? Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé!**

**JE NE TE CROIS PAS! JE SAIS CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ! TU M'AS TRAÎNER À LAS VEGAS ET FAIS BOIRE JUSQU'À CE QUE J'ACCEPTE DE TE MARIER AVEC ELVIS COMME RÉVÉRANT! JE LE SAVAIS! N'AS-TU PAS HONTE DE M'AVOIR FORCER À ME MARIER AVEC TOI?**

**Lily, nous ne sommes pas marier.»**

Il fit un pas vers elle qu'elle sembla interpréter comme quelque chose se rapprochant d'une agression. Elle le repoussa en laissant échapper un petit cri de frustration. La dénommée Evans ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un grand élan et sortit. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement en zigzagant entre les fêtards endormis sur le plancher.

**«BLASPHÈME! QUAND DIRAS-TU ENFIN QUELQUE CHOSE DE VRAI?**

**Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a des gens qui essaie de dormir, dis Sirius Black en baillant.»**

Miranda qui s'était elle aussi réveiller à cause de la querelle fusilla Sirius du regard de concert avec Lily.

Cette dernière pesta contre le sens de l'humour douteux de Merlin. Elle referma la porte non sans lancer un dernier regard dégouté à son… mari.

« **POUR LA DERNNIÈRE FOIS NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MARIÉS!**

**Vous êtes allé à Las Vegas sans nous? , s'enquit son ami vexé**

**Mais bien sûr que non, c'est elle qui a inventé toute cette histoire!»**

James soupire en passant la main sans sa chevelure hirsute en se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il avait eu le temps de quitter la chambre, SA chambre, avant de Lily « L'Ogre » Evans ne se réveille.

« **Je savais que je pouvais rendre des filles folles de moi, mais pas à ce point-là!**

**Dans son cas, c'est folle tout court, rétorqua l'autre maraudeur**»

Cette réplique lui mérita un coussin en plein visage, gracieuseté ce Miranda. Contrairement à son ami, elle avait toujours été en bon termes avec de groupe de garçon. Elle devait cependant avouer que Lily n'était pas la seule dans le tort. La cousine de James n'aimait pas les entendre parler ainsi de sa meilleure amie. Au lieu de verser de l'huile sur le feu, elle se leva et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Potter. Il lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle ne voulait qu'aller se coucher dans sa chambre plutôt que de terminer sa sieste parterre.


	3. Honnêteté, pour le mieux

Merci a_-la-vie-a-la-mort_ pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que de toutes les personnes qui ont cliqué sur ce lien, il y en a au moins une qui a réellement lue les chapitres. Merci encore

Disclaimer : Tout revient À JKR.

_**Chapitre 3 :**__ L'honnêteté, pour le mieux?_

Lily arriva en trombe à son travail et fut plus qu'heureuse et soulagée de voir que ses collègues étaient trop concentrer pour remarquer qu'elle portait toujours son pyjama. Cependant, son accoutrement ne restait qu'un léger détail en comparaison avec le fait qu'elle avait cinq heures retard.

La rouquine passa une main dans ses cheveux et constata que sa coiffure était comparable à un croisement entre un hérisson et Médusa. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de rentrer chez elle après son altercation avec son vieil ennemi. Le seul fait de penser qu'ils vivaient au-dessus de chez elle la faisait grincer des dents, ce n'était tout de même pas aussi pire que le fait qu'il l'avait trainé dans son lit et possiblement … sans aucun doute pousser à le marier.

Non pas que James Potter était physiquement repoussant loin de là, seulement la jeune Evans se couperait la langue avant de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Si James et Lily avait quelque chose en comme, tout le monde s'entendait pour dire qu'il avait un orgueil si immense que le calmar géant se trouverait anorexique.

Lily grimaça à cette pensée. En arrivant à son bureau, son pied s'emmêla dans le fil de la cafetière. Ce fut dans un grand dégât que la cafetière et toute la vaisselle qui l'entourait se brisa sur le sol, une Lily Evans rouge de honte au milieu.

Si ses collègues ne lui avait pas porté attention plus tôt, tous leurs yeux était maintenant rivés sur elle. D'un geste rapide, elle se releva, laissant une grande part de sa dignité sur au sol et se dirigea vers son bureau. La rouquine se dit qu'après tout ces événements, il était impossible que quoi que ce soit tourne au vinaigre et pourtant…

**«EVANS! DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT!»**

Elle sortit sa baguette et avec un sort rapide, nettoya le café et les grains de sucre qui perlaient dans sa chevelure de gorgone. Lily prit une grande respiration puis se mit en route vers le bureau de son patron.

_Appartement de Lily Evans et Miranda Xavers_

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte claqua. Miranda reconnu bien évidement sa colocataire par le cri de rage qu'elle poussa.

**«L'Ogre est arrivé»**, murmura-t-elle derrière sa tasse de thé

Sirius, assit près d'elle rit à sa remarque tout en souhaitant que L'Ogre dont il était question ne se rende pas compte de sa présence.

Cette dernière avait plutôt une autre cible en tête. Inutile de préciser de qui il s'agissait. Sa victime était confortablement assise sur le canapé du salon, jouant une partie d'échec avec son le maraudeurs surnommé Queudver. Elle prit son trousseau de clés et lui projeta derrière la tête.

Fasse à cette altercation, Myra et Sirius eurent du mal à réprimer leurs sourire. Eux qui croyaient que leurs meilleurs amis n'allaient qu'ignorer la présence de l'autre était plus qu'heureux de se tromper. En effet, malgré les conflits d'Evans et Potter, Miranda et Sirius avaient réussit à tisser une sorte d'amitié. Bien entendu ce lien c'était créer grâce aux nombreuses confrontations de leurs amis sur lesquels ils pariaient sans scrupules. L'action commençait enfin, ils étaient donc très attentif à la querelle.

« **Aïe! Evans, c'est quoi ton problème!**

**À cause de votre stupide fête, je me suis fait renvoyée!**

**Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport**» répondit James en se frottant vigoureusement la tête.

« **Eh bien à cause de ce foutu mariage, je suis arrivé au boulot avec 5 HEURES DE RETARD!**

**Pathétique, lors que tu sais que tu vas arriver avec cinq heure de retard, eh bien TU N'Y VA TOUT SIMPLEMENT PAS!»**

Ce fut cette réplique qui déclencha la guerre. Lily s'empara d'une pièce d'échec et la lui lança en plein visage. James de perdit pas une seconde pour répliquer.

Hilare dans la cuisine, Miranda et Sirius firent la constatation que la scène ressemblaient encore à celles de leurs années à Poudlard mais, avec plus de violence. Remus Lupin sortit de la salle de bain puis alla rejoindre les autres. La scène était enfin complète, les quatre maraudeurs et la cousine de James et Lily Evans.

« **Vous me faites le résumé?» Demanda le maraudeur surnommé Lunard**

**« Lily a attaqué James parce qu'elle s'est fait renvoyer à cause de votre petite fête d'hier soir, expliqua Myra**

**Non, elle s'est fait virer parce qu'elle est arrivé avec cinq heure de retard au travail, corrigea Sirius»**

Ce fut Peter qui sépara les deux ennemis. Il dut les menacer de leur retirer à tout deux leurs baguettes avant qu'ils ne cessent leurs enfantillages. Bien que tous doutaient que Peter ne soit capable de leur confisquer leur bien, ils acceptèrent en boudant. Lily alla d'ailleurs s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer sa porte comme une adolescente.

James quant à lui alla retourna dans l'appartement du dessus où les autres le suivirent.

« **Il faut lui dire**» déclara-t-il aux autres.

«**Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi!»** répliqua Sirius.

«**Non, mais si on ne lui dit pas, c'est elle qui me l'arrachera!»**

Tous restèrent silencieux. Cornedrue supposa qu'ils pesaient le pour et le contre jusqu'au moment où il aperçu Miranda esquisser un sourire rêveur.

**« Solidarité familiale merci!»** lui cracha-t-il

**«Bah quoi!»** fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

**«Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache.»** affirma Sirius

**«Mais c'est ma vie qui est en jeu!»**

**« Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, James?»**

**« À peine, Lunard! Elle joue l'ange avec toi mais n'hésite pas à sortir les griffes des que je suis là!»**

S'il y avait bien une chose que le lycanthrope devait lui concéder, c'était bien cela. Contrairement à James, il avait réussi à tisser un lien d'amitié avec elle. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais son insigne de préfet en chef identique à la sienne avait beaucoup pesé dans la balance. Même si cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés aussi régulièrement, ils entretenait des formalités sans plus.

**« De toute façon, toute cette histoire est de votre faute, pas de la mienne.»** continua-t-il

**« Je n'ai rien fait!»** se défendit Myra.

**« Moi non plus, tout ça est de la faute à Sirius!» **renchérit Remus.

**«Faux frère! Menteuse!»** se défendit Patmol.

**« Eh bien puis que nous avons trouvé le coupable, je vais aller lui dire la vérité!»**

**«NON!» **Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

**« Mais pourquoi?»** soupira James, las de leurs commentaires.

**« Parce que c'est bien plus marrant comme ça.»** justifia la meilleure amie de la jeune fille.

Potter fronça les sourcils en constatant que Remus et Miranda ne voulaient absolument pas lui venir en aide. Ce qui était très étonnant puisque tout deux étaient en meilleur terme avec Evans que lui. Il soupira. Comme ils pouvaient se révéler bornés lorsqu'il était question de Lily et lui. De plus, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas prouvé qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés la nuit précédente, leur vie redeviendrait un enfer maintenant qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'éviter.

**« Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais quand même lui dire la vérité»**

**« Mais on ne t'en empêche pas mon petit Jamesie**, commença Miranda, **seulement qui croiera-t-elle? Remus et moi, ses deux amis…»**

Sirius se racla bruyamment la gorge.

**«Et Sirius, ou bien son psychopathe de mari qui soit dit en passant refuse le divorce?»**

« **Merci du compliment,** marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, **mais elle a tout de même le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé»**

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte. Cornedrue savait que les autres feraient tout pour l'empêcher de retourner à l'appartement du bas. Seul Peter ne s'était pas prononcer et avec raison. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène intégrale, mais même si Peter l'appuierai, il avait un peu peur de Lily… encore une fois, avec raison.

Le Maraudeur défonça la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit, il entendait déjà les pas de courses efreiner des autres dans la cage d'escaliers. S'il ne déballait pas son sac maintenant, tous s'arrangeraient pour qu'il n'en ait jamais l'occasion.

D'un souffle il lui déclara :

**«Nous ne sommes pas marier! Ce qui s'est vraiment passé c'est que Sirius t'as assommé avec un cognard parce que tu ruinais l'ambiance alors je t'ai ramassé et emmener dans ma chambre…»**

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le reste de la troupe lui tomba dessus. Il y eu un moment de silence, où les nouveau arrivant constatèrent à son regard que James avait déjà tout raconté à la belle rousse.

**« C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte?» **demanda-elle en fixant ses deux « amis».

James que Miranda avait prit soin de bâillonné avec sa main droite, hocha la tête surpris qu'elle semble le croire.

**« Bien entendu, puisque nous venions aussi pour te le dire»** affirma Remus en cherchant l'appui du regard de Miranda.

**« Bande de traîtres!» **cracha Sirius qui était resté dans le cadre de porte

Un autre moment de silence menaça de s'installer quand Lily prit la parole.

**« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je me suis fais assommer et que la seule personne ayant pensé à m'enlever du chemin est l'idiot du village?»**

**«Merci»** marmonna ce dernier.

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux flamboyant. Tous sauf Potter feignirent de s'intéresser au lattes du plancher.

**« Alors maintenant tu me crois lorsque je te dis que nous ne sommes pas mariée!»**

**« Elle te croirait sûrement davantage si tu acceptais de signer les papiers du divorce**» glissa Sirius.

Cette phrase lui value un regard meurtrier de la part de Cornedrue.

«** Si tu doutes encore, il ne reste qu'un seul moyen de prouver que nous ne sommes pas mariés**.»


	4. Pensine et commentaire

**« ! ÉCHO! ÉCHO ! ÉÉÉÉÉCH-»** criait James alors que Miranda, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily plongeaient leurs têtes dans la pensine.

Lily lui asséna un coup dans les côtes.

«** Vous avez vu! Je déclare que c'est de la violence conjugale!» **se plaignit-il en se frictionnant le flanc droit.

« **Je croyais que nous étions ici justement pour prouver que tu n'avais pas profité de mon inconscience pour te marier avec moi**»

James roula les yeux en murmurant explicitement de quelle manière il allait s'y prendre si un jour il avait l'occasion de la tuer. Miranda nota mentalement qu'à chaque fois que son amie et son cousin se retrouvait dans la même pièce, tous deux perdaient toute la maturité de leur âge. On aurait facilement pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de 17 ans. Pour prouver son dire, comme si cette dernière l'avait entendue, Lily fit une grimace des plus infantiles à James qui croisa les bras pour lui faire signe qu'elle l'exaspérait.

Tout autour des cinq jeunes adultes se mit à tournoyer. Les scènes de la veille apparurent devant leurs yeux.

=LA PENSINE=

_Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, Sirius alla répondre une chope de bière à la main._

_**« Sirius? »**_

_**« Myra! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »**_

_**« J'habite dans l'appart du dessous et... »**_

_**« Tu venais nous saluer... comme c'est mignon de ta part! »**_

_**« Hum en fait je venais vous dire que votre volume était légèrement trop fort mais puisque je suis ici... »**_

_Sans l'avertir, elle s'invita à leur petite fête en subtilisant la chope de bière du maraudeur. Elle alla ensuite se déchaîner sur la piste de danse. Il la regarda se fondre à une vitesse hallucinante dans la foule. Remus l'interpella._

_**« Bon, où en étais-je?»**__ s'interrogea le bellâtre à la chevelure ébène. « __**Ah oui, c'est vrai. Lorsque tu vois le cognard arriver, tu le frappe avec ce bâton**__»_

_**« Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insiste, je déteste le Quidditch.»**_

_**« C'est normal, on déteste tous ce qu'on ne connait pas»**_

_**« Non Sirius, je déteste vraiment ce sport, de tous les sport, c'est d'après moi le plus nul»**_

_**« Okay Remus, je sais que tu as pris quelques verres de trop alors je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dis!»**_

_Le lycanthrope soupira. Il savait que son ami était vraiment entêté, alors il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter sur le fait que le Quidditch était pour lui le sport le plus ennuyeux que cette terre ait porté. Alors il saisit le bat que son ami lui tendait en roulant tout de même les yeux pour lui témoigner son exaspération._

_**« Bon alors, je vais te lancer ce cognard et tu devras le frapper dans ma direction. »**_

_**« Comme tu veux. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés.**_

_**« Tu es prêt? »**_

_**« Non. »**_

_Sirius ne pris pas compte de sa réponse et lui lança le cognard. Même après plusieurs reprises, Remus ne réussit jamais à le frapper._

_Plus loin d'eux, James jouait au Poker contre d'autres personnes._

_**Une heure plus tard**_

_Malgré le vacarme, on entendit quelque un cogner à la porte. D'ailleurs il faillait être sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu ce martèlement. James ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de la voir, elle, ici. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de comprendre sa présence. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il s'agissait bel et bien de Lily Evans devant lui. Les cris déchirants ses tympans n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. La belle rouquine quant à elle ne sembla pas l'avoir reconnu. Elle l'écarta d'ailleurs de son chemin et marcha d'un pas décidé dans l'appartement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose ou plutôt cette personne s'avéra être sa cousine Miranda Xavers. Mais bien sûr, comme avait-il put penser ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde que la jeune femme serait venu dans son appartement de son plein gré. À en juger par sa chemise de pyjama, elle ne venait pas résider bien loin d'ici. Était-ce là une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?_

_**« Allez Lily, laisse moi fêter! »**_

_**« Il n'en est pas question, tu rentre avec moi! »**_

_**« Je rentre seulement si tu prend un verre! »**_

_Après avoir murmuré ce que James traduit comme étant une série de juron passible de faire rougir Merlin, la rouquine se plia à la demande de Miranda. Devant l'insatisfaction des membres de la foule, elle prit un autre verre et le but d'un seul trait avant de se remettre en route vers la porte._

_Ce fut à ce moment exact que Remus réussi enfin à frapper le cognard . Malheureusement, le ballon alla s'écraser contre le crâne de Lily Evans, la laissant tomber dans l'inconscience. Elle tituba avant se s'écrouler sur le sol._

_« Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi je vous que le Quidditch est un sport d'extérieur! Je savais que vous alliez finir par blesser quelqu'un.»_

_« Je n'ai pas fais exprès!» s'excusa Remus en déposant prestement le bâton sur le sol._

_« Menteur… mais je dois tout de même avouer que c'était un joli coup. Tu sais, l'équipe de Quidditch amateur que Franck dirige est en plein recrutement, je crois même que tu devrais faire un tour aux entraînements.»_

_Le lycanthrope lui lança un regard exaspéré._

_**« Eh Merde! Vous croyez qu'elle est encore vivante?»**__ s'enquit Miranda._

_**«Je n'en sais rien mais, je sais comment me débarrasser d'un cadavre»**_

_**«Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment.»**__ Rétorqua James encore un peu sous le choc de la présence d'Evans chez lui._

_**« Je te signale qu'on a un cadavre sur notre tapis d'entrer, alors, OUI c'est le bon moment!»**_

_**« Vérifiez d'abord si elle est encore vivante.» **__dis Peter qui tentait de s'effacer._

_**« Il n'est pas question que je touche à un cadavre.»**__ dit Patmol avec dédain._

_**« Moi non plus!» **__déclara Miranda._

_James se racla la gorge en leur signalant qu'ils avaient un autre problème sur les bras. Tous tournèrent la tête pour constater que Lily était en train de reprendre conscience. D'un geste rapide, Sirius s'empara du cognard assomma une fois de plus la jeune femme._

_**« Eh bien au moins maintenant, on savait qu'elle était vivante»**_

_**« ÉTAIT! Vous venez de potentiellement tuer ma colocataire! On va tous aller en prison pour meurtre prémédité!»**_

_**« My, relaxe, j'ai lu assez de roman policier pour savoir comment m'en sortir dans une telle situation. La première étape est de se débarrasser des témoins.»**_

_La foule présente cessa son bavardage. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur le maraudeur._

_**« Ou bien les corrompre dans le cas présent.»**__ ajouta-t-il pour les rassurer._

_Une fois que l'ambiance fut rétablit, il continua ses explications._

_**«Bon, J'ai besoins d'eau de Cologne, d'un grand sac de poubelle, d'un pizza extra large extra fromage, d'une grade bouteille de limonade à la fraise, d'un grand fajitas au poulet avec de la sauce épi...»**_

_**«Sirius tu ne crois pas que tu profite un peu de la situation?»**_

_**«Voulez vous vous débarrasser de ce cadavre?»**__ demanda-t-il en dardant son regard sur James._

_**«Oui...»**_

_**«Alors apportez-moi cette pizza. Remus, toi, va chercher des sacs de poubelle et que ça saute!»**_

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

_**« Voilà ta pizza et ton fajitas» **__s'enquit Miranda. __**« Où est le cadavre?»**_

_« __**Il est juste là**__» répondit-il en pointant le corps inerte qui jonchait au milieu d'une pile de sac à ordure._

_**«Vous auriez au moins pu l'enlever du chemin!»**_

_**« Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, elle aurait vraiment du se mettre au régime! Malheureusement, elle est morte avant.» **__dit sèchement Cornedrue_

_**« Mais maintenant que tu es revenue, tu pourra nous aider à la mettre au ordure!»**_

_**«Regarder, elle respire! Même que son cœur bat encore!»**__ S'enquit Peter_

_**« Je n'irai pas en prison, trop chouette! Vous n'imaginez pas qu'elle teint affreux me donnerait ces immondes uniformes!»**_

_Ils portèrent un toast au meurtre qu'ils n'avaient pas commit avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Seul James ne bougea pas. Connaissant ses amies, le corps de la jeune femme allait rester au milieu de l'entrée jusqu'au matin. Bien que cela ne soit que dans une heure ou deux, cette pensée semblait inhumaine. Lily n'était pas la personne qu'il préférait dans ce bas monde mais, elle restait toujours une personne méritant un minimum de respect. Bon d'accord, il avait songé à la mettre dans le couloir mais, si les rôles était inversés, le laisserait-elle dans sa misère? Oui, sans hésiter. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire autant. Il la prit donc dans ses bras – Elle ne pesait pas des plumes…- et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il l'étendit sur son lit._

**« Maintenant tu me crois lorsque je te dis que nous ne sommes pas mariés!»**

Étant toujours Lily Evans, elle prit son temps pour lui répondre. Potter ne lui avait pas menti, cette fois, elle devait admettre qu'elle était dans le tort. Cela ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'ils étaient retournés dans la vie de l'autre qu'elle sentait déjà toute la maturité de son âge s'évaporer. Avouer que James avait bien agit, elle aurait préféré que se jeter elle-même dans une benne à ordure et se faire passer pour morte

La jeune rousse retira sa tête de la pensine et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. James l'imita en affichant ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse tout en la regardant.

**« Alors, pour une fois, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.»**

Elle se retint de fixer la pointe de ses chaussures. Il avait raison, elle avait exagéré.

**« Désolé, je n'aurais pas du sauter aux conclusions.» **murmura-elle

La connaissant depuis plusieurs années déjà, il comprit que formuler cette phrase constituait pour elle un effort considérable. Bien qu'il ne comprit strictement rien de ce qu'elle lui dit, il accepta ses excuses.

Alors qu'elle tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Remus qui venait tout juste de sortir sa tête de la pensine donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami.

**« Elle a quand même perdu son emploi à cause de votre fête… tu pourrais au moins te racheter pour ça..» **lui confia-t-il tout bas.

James pesa longuement le pour et le contre. Son ami avait raison, certes, il soutenait que dans toute l'histoire humaine personne n'avait été assez stupide pour arriver au travail avec cinq heures de retard. Son ami le poussa une fois de plus pour le presser.

**« Oh et Lily»** commença-t-il d'un ton incertain. **« Je sais que tu as perdu ton travail à cause cette stupide histoire de faux mariage à Las Vegas alors, il y a un poste libre au travail de Sirius et moi, et je me disais que peut-être que ça t'intéresserais?»**

Devant son expression, il regretta ses mots. Pensait-elle qu'il avait pitié d'elle? Certainement pas. À ce moment, James souhaitait être à l'abri de son regard qu'elle dardait sur lui. À sa grande surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire si faible qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginer.

**« Merci, j'y penserai»**


	5. Café et case départ

_**NDA :**_

_Merci à Mary McCaty et Kuumquat Pour vos charmante reviews, ça me fais chaud au cœur._

_Voici donc, le Chapitre 5 : _

**Café et Case départ**

La cafetière brûla la main de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Elle étouffa un juron. Si son cher ennemi savait qu'elle s'était blessée lors de son premier quart de travail, il en tirerait une joie immense. Non, Lily Evans était trop orgueilleuse pour avouer une forme quelconque d'incompétence. Alors qu'elle réussit enfin à faire couler la boisson sombre dans une tasse, elle soupira : Elle venait de passer de chroniqueuse d'un journal à un minable poste d'assistante au bureau des Aurores. En effet, Sirius et James étaient devenus Aurores et en parlaient toujours fièrement. Lorsque Lily l'avait appris, elle avait pris la décision d'écraser un peu sa dignité pour accepter le poste que James lui offrait. Seulement, dans sa description, il avait omit de lui préciser qu'elle ne combattrait en rien les forces du mal comme elle le pensait, non, elle ne soignerait même pas les blesser, loin de là, elle serait l'assistante de Potter ou plutôt son esclave attiré. S'efforçant de rester professionnelle avec lui, elle s'était retenue mainte fois de lui balancer une tasse de café en plein visage ou de l'insulter devant ses collègues.

De son côté, James entendait bien profiter de la situation, la première tâche d'Evans avait donc été de lécher une bonne centaine d'enveloppes. En bon tortionnaire, il lui avait ensuite fait nettoyer les cages de tous les hiboux avant de lui demander de le fournir en café toutes les heures. Elle avait fait le tout sans ronchonner, seulement, le café ne figurait pas dans ses talents naturels.

Debout devant la machine à café, elle pria intérieurement que sa formule soit au goût de son nouveau patron.

**« Alors, comment aimes-tu ton nouveau travail? Je sais que c'est à des lieues du journalisme, mais c'est tout de même quelque chose. »** Lui dit Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Lily sortit de sa transe et lui sourit. Malgré ses rapports haineux avec James, elle n'avait jamais voué un culte de la haine envers les trois autres maraudeurs. Bien entendu, elle avait plus d'affinité avec Remus, étant le plus calme des trois. Elle posa son regard sur Sirius en tentant de se souvenir d'une fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole ou eu une conversation avec lui à l'école. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

**« C'est bien… je crois que je m'en sors pas mal »,** mentit-elle.

**« Je te croirais presque si tu n'étais pas en train de verser du café partout »**

Sous le regard amusé du maraudeur, elle jura tout en essayant de nettoyer son dégât avec la première chose sur laquelle elle mit la main.

**« Tu crois réellement que ces filtres à café feront l'affaire? »**

Lily regarda sa main et y trouva effectivement des filtres imbibés. Sa propre stupidité commençait à la sidérer. Elle allait devoir reconnaître un jour ou l'autre que le retour de James Potter dans son quotidien la perturbait énormément. En moins d'une semaine, elle était retournée à la case départ, et n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans accomplie qu'elle prévoyait être devenue en déménageant.

Sirius lui proposa de l'aider en sortant sa baguette et faisant disparaître la flaque de liquide brunâtre.

**« Eh merde, Potter va me renvoyer si je ne lui apporte pas son café bientôt. » Dis nerveusement la rouquine.**

**« Il t'a demandé de lui apporter son café? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« À son bureau? »**

**« Oui » **lui répondit Lily qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine curiosité.

**« Pourquoi ne vient-il pas le chercher lui-même, il possède une paire de jambes à ce que je sache »**

**« Mais c'est mon boulot non? »**

Le jeune homme rit légèrement en secourant la tête.

**« Ton boulot consiste à lui transmettre des dossiers, noter ses rendez-vous et les lui rappeler. »**

Elle resta perplexe une tasse toujours en main.

**« De plus, Jamesie ne bois que du thé. »**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui à la fois frustrée et reconnaissante de sa franchise. Evans lui sourit puis sortit de la pièce la tasse de café toujours en main. Sirius la suivit d'un air intrigué. Elle s'était faite dupée par James et était loin d'en rire. Sa journée avait été pénible par sa faute. Elle se serait bien vengée seulement, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la totalité de ses collègues avec ses prises de tête avec Potter. Personne n'avait à savoir leurs antécédents. Elle pénétra dans le bureau de James.

**« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait dix minutes que j'attends ce café! »**

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui lança le contenu de la tasse qui heureusement pour lui s'était refroidie.

**« Maintenant si tu m'excuses, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »**

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, sa dignité retrouvée. Dans le cadre de porte de James, Patmol riait toujours aux éclats. Le maraudeur trempé saisi sa baguette et se nettoya. Il en voulait un peu à son meilleur ami d'avoir écourté sa petite vengeance. Une chose le sidérait cependant, comment Lily avait-elle pu penser une seconde qu'il ne profiterait pas de la situation? Ne lui avait-il pas clairement fait comprendre que cet élan de gentillesse ne changerait rien à leur relation? Sirius qui avait cessé de rire toisa son collègue.

Leur amitié remontait à plus d'une quinzaine d'années maintenant, même si physiquement, ils n'avaient plus rien des petits garçons qu'ils étaient à l'époque, leur lien ne s'était que renforcé. Il n'était donc pas rare que l'un devine les pensées exactes de l'autre. Selon ces deux « frères », cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis toujours, mais Miranda avait comme hypothèse qu'ils partageaient le même cerveau et que chacun n'en avait reçu qu'une moitié.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison que James n'eut pas à lever le regard pour comprendre la mine sérieuse de son ami.

**« Tu sais Cornedrue, tu devrais y aller doucement avec elle. »**

**« Tu fais de la fièvre ou quoi? Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Lily Evans? »**

**« Oui, je le sais parfaitement, mais on dirait que tu n'as compris qu'elle fera de nouveau partie de ta vie. »**

**« Ce sera exactement comme à Poudlard, on se criera des injures et — »**

**« On est plus à l'école depuis des années, ne trouves tu pas que vous devriez entretenir des rapports plus… civilisés? »**

Si Sirius marquait un point, James n'avait aucune intention de le lui laisser savoir. Il prétexta donc qu'il avait du travail à faire avant de s'enterrer sous une pile de dossiers. Dès qu'il fut assuré d'être seul dans son bureau, il s'autorisa à soupirer. Il n'avait pas été dur avec Evans, il n'avait pas été tendre non plus. Selon lui, il avait agi comme il le devait : normalement. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Lily et James n'étaient des gens normaux, ils étaient Evans et Potter, deux personnes génétiquement créées selon lui pour se disputer. Il s'autorisa à la regarder à travers la fenêtre de sa porte. Sa longue chevelure rousse cascadait sur ses épaules alors qu'elle griffonnait sur un papier. Elle plissa le nez en lisant un document. James dut avouer que mis à part l'incident du café, il n'avait rien à lui reproché, il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par le calme de sa réaction. Ne l'avait-elle pas accusé quelques jours plus tôt de l'avoir drogué dans le but de la forcer à le marier? Peut-être aussi que Sirius marquait un point : Peut-être était-il temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre? Remarquant qu'il la fixait, il plongea le nez dans u dossier pour feindre de travailler. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le jeune homme était si égaré dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme se tenait maintenant dans le cadre de porte.

**« Tu sais Potter, le concept de lecture consiste à tourner les pages une fois qu'on les a lues. » **Lui dit-elle ayant remarqué sa longue rêverie.

Il ferma prestement le dossier en contractant sa mâchoire. Ah, comme il aurait adoré lui sortir la pique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. À la place, il prit une grande respiration avant de lui dire que sa journée était terminée et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Inutile de mentionner qu'elle prit la poudre d'escampette. James ne broncha pas, il prit d'ailleurs quelques minutes pour relire certains dossiers. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer.

Lorsque James monta les escaliers menant à son appartement, une heure plus tard, il entendit, un soupire, familiers. Il savait exactement qui se sur le palier sans même regarder. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, si Sirius avait été à ses côtés, il l'aurait forcé à aller discuter avec elle. Même si James aurait assurément protesté, Patmol lui aurait fait l'un de ses discours interminables sur comment, un jour ou l'autre, James et Lily devraient cesser leurs enfantillages.

En effet, tous deux avaient leur tort, aussi orgueilleux et immatures l'un que l'autres, ils étaient trop fier pour ignorer l'existence de l'autre sans s'être vengé au préalable.

James prit donc une grande respiration tout en adressant une prière intérieure. S'il devait mourir ce jour-là il tenait absolument à ce que toutes les évidences de son meurtre pointent vers Lily, c'est pourquoi il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et rédigea une partie de son testament.

Il monta les escaliers du dernier palier qui les séparait puis se racla la gorge. La rouquine tourna la tête vers lui soudainement sortie de ses pensées.

**« Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » **lui demanda-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure hirsute.

Lily regarda son geste. Comme elle détestait cette manie chez lui. Seulement à ce moment, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il ne lui avait que posé une question banale après tout.

**« J'attends Miranda. » **Commença-t-elle hésitante à converser avec lui.

Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela que parler à Potter restait tout de même mieux que converser avec les murs du couloir.

**« Elle est partie avec mes clés. »** Continua-t-elle légèrement embarrassée par sa situation.

Le jeune homme sourit, il reconnaissait bien là sa chère cousine, lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas un objet qu'elle cherchait, elle prenait le premier qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, peu lui importait de connaître son propriétaire.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ton téléphone pour la contacter? » **

**« Ou-Oui, bien sûr » **bafouilla-t-il, surprit.

Le jeune homme glissait sa main dans la poche de son manteau de cuir pour y trouver les clés de son appartement lorsqu'une idée traversa son esprit. Il serra ton trousseau dans sa main en pesant le pour ou le contre puis décida de laisser son trousseau là où il était. Feignant de les avoir oubliées, James s'excusa à Lily de se trouver dans la même situation qu'elle.

Il venait de lui mentir avec peu de crédibilité. Pour toute réaction, la belle rouquine se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. James lui fit une fois de plus sa mine la plus désolée avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.

Un long moment de silence inconfortable s'annonçait alors que Lily décida de dénouer une fois de plus sa langue. James fut soulagé par son geste, il commençait déjà à regretter sa décision de rester seul dans ce couloir avec elle.

**« Dis, combien aurais-tu gagné? » **lui demanda-t-elle en fixant tout les endroits où l'Adonis n'était pas.

**« Pardon? »**

**« Cinquième année, lorsque tu m'harcelais pour sortir avec moi. »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était un pari? »**

**« Crois-moi Potter, on ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un dont on se fou complètement. »**

**« Si tu passais un peu plus de temps devant le miroir, tu comprendrais plus facilement pourquoi je te harcelais. »**

La jeune femme rougit violemment devant son compliment. Il n'était pas question qu'elle accepte son compliment aussi étrangement flatté se sentait-elle. Le maraudeur devina tout de même sa réaction et du réprimer un sourire. Il disait vrai, Lily Evans était très agréable à regarder, même plus que ça. Cependant, il n'était pas assis en sa compagnie pour lui faire la cour.

**« Dis-moi seulement combien tu allais gagner**. » Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

**« D'accord.. »**

**« Alors, tu avoues que ce n'était qu'un pari! »**

**« Si ça peut te faire taire alors OUI! »**

**« Je le savais! Maintenant, dis-moi ma valeur! »**

James eut un moment d'hésitation, était-il réellement en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Mademoiselle Evans? Merlin, il l'avait même déjà fait rougir. Le commentaire qu'il allait émettre n'allait pas manquer de faire gonfler son égo.

**« Cinq cents mornilles » murmura-t-il en espérant qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.**

**« QUOI! Mais bon sang Potter si tu m'en avais parlé à l'époque, on aurait pu faire une entente! »**

Ledit Potter arqua un sourcil, à l'époque, elle l'aurait surement décapité.

**« On aurait pu séparer le magot. Un tiers pour toi et le reste pour moi! »** Déclara-t-elle en riant.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais gardé la plus grande partie du lot? Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai reçu des baffes aux moindres regards que je daignais te lancer! »**

**« J'ai eu une entorse au poignet à cause de ça, c'est moi qui me suis fait exploiter dans tout ça! »**

**« Oui, c'est vrai je me rappelle, à cause de ta blessure, tu avais converti tes claques en coup de pieds »**

Elle rit doucement en repensant à tout cela.

**« C'était de ta faute, ne l'oublie pas! C'est toi qui me regardais avec ce foutu sourire de…. De… de Maraudeur! »**

**« Euh, qu'est-ce que tu appelles un sourire de maraudeur? »**

**« Ce sourire que tu faisais et qui ne présageait rien de bon »**

**« Tu as remarqué que j'avais un sourire spécial? »**

**« Oui.. »**

**« Tu as remarqué mon sourire? **» Insista-t-il, sous sourire de Maraudeurs pointant sur ses lèvres.

**« Oui, pourquoi pas.. »**

**« Alors, tu me regardais souvent? »**

**« Il le fallait bien, dès que je tournais l'œil vous vous empressiez à faire des bêtises! »**

**« Dis plutôt que je t'avais tapé dans l'œil! »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit ça! »**

**« Oh depuis le temps qu'on se connait Lily, tu devrais savoir que ton petit jeu de dure à avoir ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »**

Alors que Lily allait réagir plutôt agressivement à sa remarque, il lui fit signe de se calmer. Elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. James reconnut son expression assez rapidement. Alors qu'elle commença à lui crier des injures, il l'interrompit :

**« Tu sais Evans, j'en ai marre qu'on s'engueule à tout chaque fois qu'on se parle. Je peux comprendre qu'on ne s'apprécie pas énormément, mais, il faudrait tout de même qu'on asse un effort. Alors, je te laisse le choix : soit on agit en personne civilisée ou bien tu attends Miranda seule devant cette porte. »**

Prise au dépourvu par l'initiative du discours de James, Lily resta bouche bée.

**« Surtout, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour y penser, mais, sache qu'en attendant ta réponse, je vais aller prendre un verre au Pub au coin de la rue. »**

Devant son silence qui s'éternisait, il décida de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il avait essayé, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à déclarer si la jeune femme déclinait son offre. Alors qu'il mit pied sur la première marche du palier, elle se décida enfin à parler.

**« Nous ne sommes pas amis Potter. »**

**« … Je sais… »**

**« La moindre des choses serait que l'on devienne des ennemis passifs? »** Dit-elle hésitante.

**« Ennemis passifs »** murmura-t-il.

**« À moins que tu ne préfères que l'on ne redevienne que de vagues connaissances? »**

**« J'opte pour la première option. » **Dit-il rieur. **« Après toutes les insultes qu'on s'est lancées, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore possible qu'on redevienne de simple inconnu. »**

Elle sourit pour appuyer son propos. Replaçant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, elle lui proposa d'officialiser leur « traité de paix » avec un verre à ce fameux Pub non loin de chez eux.


	6. Intrusion et étranger

**« Un verre de plus et je devrai te porter sur mes épaules!»**

**« Pourquoi tant de réprimandes? Je te signale qu'on fête quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui!»**

**« Que fête-t-on de si important?»**

**« Il se trouve que l'on a fait une trêve ce qui, venant de notre part, devrait être impossible»** Justifia James qui avait déjà dépassé son quota d'alcool.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en sirotant son verre. Qui aurait cru, quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle proposerait à James Potter de prendre un verre avec elle. Ce même verre qui, vu l'état d'ébriété de son compagnon, s'était multiplié. Ne lui avait-elle pas, quelques heures plus tôt, balancé un café en plein visage? De toute façon ces événements semblaient oubliés. Si James était dans un état d'ébriété considérable, Lily était à quelques verres près de le concurrencer. Bien entendu, ils avaient enchainés les verres en silence, c'était bien évidement la jeune femme qui déclara forfait à cette compétition silencieuse.

Elle lui fit signe de se lever et prit son portefeuille pour payer la note. Après tout, pourquoi ne profiterait-elle pas de son état pour sauver quelques mornilles de ses poches. Une fois la note réglée, elle aida James à se lever. Le maraudeurs appuyait tout sont poids sur elle en affichant une mine narquoise. Lily était bien conscience qu'il faisait exprès. Pour l'énerver un peu, il se mit à murmurer près de son visage pour qu'elle sente son haleine à forte teneur alcoolisée. La jeune femme éloigna son visage du sien. Lily aidant James à marcher, ils se dirigèrent vers leur édifice.

**«Tu te rends compte que Miranda et Sirius ne sont probablement pas rentré.»**

James se maudit pour cette suite de mensonge. D'abord, il avait enfouis sa clé dans ses poches pour passer une soirée avec elle puis, avait largement exagéré son état pour profiter de leur soudaine proximité. Les vielles habitudes revenait au gallot, dès qu'il s'agissait de Lily Evans tout les coups devenaient apparemment permis et pas que de son côté. Ne lui avait-elle pas subtilisé son portefeuille dans le but de laisser un généreux pourboire? Bref, James ressortait ses fameux et piètres talents d'acteur. La rouquine le fixa pendant qu'il semblait assimiler cette information. Ses joues avaient pris une couleur plus écarlate au fur et à mesure que le vent du mois d'Octobre fouettait son visage. Sa chevelure noir de jais semblait soumise à a volonté du vent d'automne. Notant qu'elle l'observait, elle vit s'étendre sur ses lèvres le fameux sourire qu'elle craignait tant.

**«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Einstein?»**

**« On peut aller chez Remus! J-Je sais où il cache sa clé de secours!»** dit James en retirant son bras de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle fut soulagée par son geste. Une trêve ne faisait pas d'eux de vieux amis, non, il était James et elle Lily point à la ligne. L'obscurité de la nuit, selon la jeune femme ne permettrait pas au jeune homme de voir la couleur écarlate qui s'étendait sur ses joues. Elle avait bien évidement tort. En effet le maraudeur était bien content de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée. Tous deux se mirent en route vers l'appartement de Remus. Lily détestait le fait qu'elle devait se fier à James pour s'orienter dans la ville. Fraîchement arrivée en ville, elle ne connaissait que quelques chemins.

Craignant les rues de Londres à une heure si tardive, elle se mit à regretter que James ait retiré son bras de ses épaules. Ils marchèrent dans un silence que tout deux niaient le poids écrasant. Heureusement pour elle, le trajet ne fut pas bien long et Potter ne lui avait pas mentit, il savait où Remus cachait sa clé. En un rien de temps ils furent à l'intérieur de l'appartement des amis de James.

**« Remus n'est pas là?»**

**« Non, il est en voyage d'affaire et Peter… je n'en sais rien…»**

**« Tu es en train de me dire qu'on est entré par effraction!»**

**« Non, on avait une clé, tu t'en rappelle? Peu importe Evans, bonne nuit!»**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'appartement de Remus n'avait rien à envier à celui de James et Lily. Plus spacieux et moderne il était difficile de ne pas imaginer Remus dans un environnement aussi classe. En effet, l'appartement des deux autres Maraudeurs était plutôt impressionnant. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs sombres, d'épais rideaux ornaient les immenses fenêtres. Elle adorait cet appartement.

**« Où je vais dormir moi?» **demanda-t-elle.

**« N'importe où, j'en sais rien, ce n'est pas mon appartement je te signale!»**

**«Mais c'était ton idée qu'on vienne ici James!»**

**« Tu ne t'y es pas opposée à ce que je sache!»**

Elle détestait lui donner raison. Elle décida tout simplement de retirer son manteau et son écharpe avant de retirer ses souliers. Un cri retentit de la salle de bain où James se trouvait. Elle y accouru. Elle trouva James en train de se faire frapper par une jeune femme à la chevelure brune. Sans tarder, elle sauta sur le dos de l'inconnue et se mise à lui tirer les cheveux tout en poussant un cri de guerre. James regarda les deux demoiselles se battre pour lui.

S'il ne connaissait pas Lily, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle pouvait mener un aussi rude combat. Le jeune homme devait admettre que la vision des deux jeunes femmes se battant était plutôt agréable.

Une fois son souffle reprit, James s'accota contre le mur puis admira la lutte des deux jeune femme, si Sirius était en sa compagnie, il aurait sans aucun doute décapsulé une bouteille de bière et observer la scène avec autant d'attention qu'un match de Quidditch. Quel homme n'a jamais rêvé que deux femmes attirantes se battent pour lui. Bon d'accord, dans ce contexte, l'une d'entre elle l'avait attaqué et l'autre l'avait défendu mais, il s'agissait de l'une des seule fois au James n'y pensa pas deux fois avant d'avaler son orgueil.

Lily se battait férocement tout en tenant d'immobiliser l'intruse. Dans la tête de son compagnon cette scène était digne d'un match de lutte féminine. Ce fut le coup plus brutal de Lily qui sortit le maraudeur de sa rêverie. Elle lui prit ensuite son écharpe et ligota l'inconnue sur le plancher de la salle de bain.

**«Ça t'aurais déranger de me donner un coup de main?»** dit rageusement Lily à James.

**«Pour ma défense, tu maîtrisais beaucoup trop la situation»**

**«Dit plutôt que tu étais trop occuper à te rincer l'œil»** l'accusa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

**« Je ne rinçais pas l'œil… Tu sauras que je planifiais te venir en aide!»**

**« En tout cas, ça n'aurait jamais été ton courage légendaire qui nous aurait sauvé..»** décréta la rouquine.

**« J'avais la situation bien en main avant que tu débarque ici!»** se défendit le maraudeur.

**«MENTEUR! Elle dominait la situation avant que je n'intervienne!»**

**« Bien sûr, je dois ma vie à ta force herculéenne! On devrait t'appeler Rambo!»**

**« Et toi Peach puisque tu t'arrange pour être la demoiselle en détresse!»**

**«Cette fille est folle à lier et en a après moi»**

Le débat se poursuivit, Lily accusa James de ne pas savoir se défendre et de son côté, le maraudeur l'accusa de lui avoir gâcher le spectacle.

**« ASSEZ!»** cria la jeune femme ligotée.

Tous deux lui accordèrent enfin leurs attentions. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dont la chevelure brune était ébouriffée et dont les yeux gris fixaient les anciens ennemis.

**« Vous avez clairement des problème à régler! »**

**« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle!»** se défendit la belle rousse.

**«Apparemment oui puisque vous me cassez oreilles avec vos querelles d'enfants!»**

**« Tu veux parler de réaction enfantines? C'est toi qui m'a attaqué dans la salle de bain!» **rétorqua James.

**« Tu envahissais mon espace, il fallait bien que je réagisse!»**

**«Tu n'étais même pas dans la même pièce que moi!»**

**« Le fait de respirer le même air que toi comme étant une intrusion.»**

La rouquine observa le débat qui venait de naître sous ses yeux. James et la jeune femme se parlaient avec une telle familiarité, qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix d'arriver à la conclusion que tous eux se connaissaient.

**« Attendez une minute! Vous vous connaissez? »** Demanda-t-elle choquée.

**« Bien entendu que l'on se connait, nous nous sommes même divorcé! »** Répondit la brunette en tirant l'écharpe qui lui liait les poignets.

Lily aurait voulu risquer un regard vers James, mais elle se retint. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais, elle aurait tout de même aimé savoir ce genre de détails. L'inconnue (à ses yeux du moins), lui lança un sourire complice.

**« Comment espérer une relation stable avec une psychopathe qui vous attaque sans raison? »**

**« Moi aussi je suis très contente de te revoir James. »**

**« Que fiches-tu ici Danielle? »**

Ah ha! Elle avait donc un nom! Le cerveau de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude tentait encore d'assimiler le fait que James avait été marié. À son avis, la chose la plus dure à accepter, c'était le fait qu'il s'était marié avant elle. Sa vie ne correspondait définitivement pas avec le plan qu'elle s'était fait.

En effet James s'était marié quelques années plus tôt à Danielle. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés grâce à des amis communs. Potter n'était pas resté indifférent au charme américain de Danielle. De son côté, elle faisait tout pour multiplier ses chances de revoir le jeune homme. Lorsque leur relation devint plus mature, ils se marièrent, seulement plus le temps passait, plus un fossé se creusa. Le divorce fut inévitable, mais étonnamment tolérable pour les deux partis.

Lily ne posa pas de question sur cela non, elle préféra quitter la salle de bain, laissant les anciennes flammes discuter.


	7. L'Oasis

_Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente et merci pour votre patience (et pour les merveilleuses reviews aussi) _

_Joyeux temps des fêtes et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**« Je suis désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé! C'était un accident."**

**« Non, un accident, c'est lors qu'on oublie une chaussette rouge dans la lessive des articles blancs. Un accident s'est échappé sa tasse de café sur des documents que ton patron t'a confiés. Bordel My, ça, ce n'était PAS un accident!"**Vociféra Lily.

L'origine de leur querelle n'était nulle autre que Danielle. Ah comme Lily grinçait des dents à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé. Non pas qu'elle détestait la jeune femme, mais, elle lui rappelait à chaque fois le goût amer de sa défaite : elle ne supportait toujours pas que James se soit marié et divorcé avant même qu'elle ne se prenne en main.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa "charmante" rencontre avec la jeune femme. Cependant, ni James ni Lily ne tentèrent de se remémorer cette nuit. La trêve qu'il avait signée ne semblait avoir fait d'eux que de pur étranger. Bien entendu, leur relation professionnelle restait telle quelle, mais, en dehors du bureau, les mots semblaient leur échapper. Ils avaient même pris coutume de ne plus essayer de briser les moments de silence entre eux. S'ils avaient juré de ne plus s'insulter, ils avaient jugé préférable de ne pas nécessairement se parler.

De son côté James tentait vainement d'aider son ancienne fiancée à trouver un appartement avant le retour de Remus. Son lien fraternel avec Peter ne semblait pas être assez pour regeler les nombreux différends qui régner entre eux deux. Le lycanthrope n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Danielle. Ses amis juraient que c'était son accent américain qui l'irritait, mais, encore une fois, personne n'avait voulu jeter de l'huile sur le feu en se penchant sur la question.

Dans l'appartement des filles, Lily haussait le ton au grand malheur des tympans de Miranda.

**« Elle n'avait nulle part où aller pour le temps des fêtes et elle m'a entendu parler de nos plans!"**

La demoiselle à la chevelure écarlate poussa un cri de rage. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elles avaient prévu de passer la période des fêtes au chalet des parents de Miranda. Les dates étaient déjà encerclées sur tous leurs calendriers, Lily avait même commencé à faire les emplettes pour pouvoir dénicher à l'avance le nécessaire pour leurs soirées de filles.

**« Elle se fera toute petite! Je ne pouvais quand même pas la laisser seule. Imagine pour le temps des fêtes, la solitude serait insupportable. Elle se fera toute petite, je te le jure. Eh puis pourquoi c'est moi qui te supplie? C'est chez moi après tout!"**

**"Mais J'AI toujours organisé nos soirées de Noël. Et puis je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois!"**

**« Parfait alors vous apprendrez à vous connaître!"**

Voyant que Lily la bouderait pendant encore plusieurs heures elle se sentit obliger d'ajouter que ce serait le seul changement à leurs plans.

En effet, Danielle et Lily ne s'étaient jamais reparlé. Comment aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs puis qu'après la brève introduction de James, aucune d'elle ne s'était excusée. Surmontant sa curiosité grandissante, Lily n'avait même pas mentionné sa rencontre avec l'ancienne Mme Potter à Sirius lors de leurs pauses café. Non, elle tenait sa langue jusqu'à présent. Certainement, Remus répondrait à ses questions sans exprimer de suspicion, mais ce dernier était encore et toujours en voyage d'affaires. Ces derniers temps, le jeune homme s'était révélé de plus en plus occupé ce qui avait pour effet de faire grandir l'impatience de Lily.

Même après la tentative de Myra, Lily se sentait toujours un peu contrariée. Elle enfila donc son manteau et sortit de l'appartement. En vagabondant dans les rues, elle dut admettre qu'elles les connaissaient de mieux en mieux. James était légèrement à remercier pour cet exploit, mais, elle ne préférait pas l'admettre ouvertement. Elle ne comparait plus Londres à une jungle de ciment, la mince couche de neige tombée sur la ville l'aidait à lui trouver un nouveau charme. Ses pieds la guidèrent près du Pub où, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait pris un verre avec son patron.

Elle aurait bien continué sa promenade, mais dans son empressement elle avait oublié de prendre une paire de gants. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour son inconscience. Le vent était doux, mais glacé à la fois. La fin du mois de Novembre était une période traître à ses yeux. Il ne suffisait jamais de mettre le pied dehors pour s'imprégner proprement de la température glaciale.

Un petit verre ne lui ferait que du bien, même si elle n'était qu'en compagnie que d'elle-même. La jeune femme à la chevelure couleur feu poussa la porte de bois massif. Elle remarqua pour la première fois le nom de l'endroit : L'Oasis. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, un petit coin de tranquille.

Se dirigeant vers le bar, elle observa l'endroit. C'était bien plus chaleureux que dans ses souvenirs. Cela lui rappelait vaguement ses années à Poudlard, bien qu'elles soient de plus en plus lointaines. Les murs étaient en bois vernis et foncés, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, mais la lumière restait assez tamisée. Tout en observant, elle se dirigea vers le bar, soudainement plus calme. À une table près du fond, quelqu'un lui fit signe. Il s'agissait de Peter accompagné de Sirius. Près d'eux, elle distingua James qui feignait de ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Bien entendu, tous deux savaient que c'était probablement lui qui l'avait aperçu en premier lieu. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait montré l'endroit.

Lily regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le même réflexe que son patron en observant immédiatement le bout de ses bottes.

Trop tard pour partir, elle avait déjà remis au serveur sa commande cette dernière venait de lui être servie. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle se dirigea vers leur table son verre en main. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner plus de constance puis alla les rejoindre.

La jeune femme remercia intérieurement Merlin pour la présence de Sirius puisque tous savaient qu'entre elle et Potter, les sujets de conversations seraient très rapidement écoulés. Elle prit place en face de celui-ci.

**« À ce que je vois, tu as trouvé notre nouveau repère"**dit Sirius en riant.

**"Oui" **répondit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

En baissant les yeux vers sa boisson elle jeta un minuscule regard à James qui venait tout juste de relever le sien. Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de détourner le regard une fois de plus.

Elle réprima un petit sourire en songeant au fait qu'en l'amenant ici plus tôt, il lui avait en quelque sorte confié un secret. Elle aimait bien cette idée, mais n'était pas prête à l'avouer. Le maraudeur ne semblait n'avoir rien mentionné à ses amis non plus et c'était tant mieux. La possibilité de partager un secret avec James atténuait la gêne que tous deux éprouvaient en présence de l'autre.

**« J'aime bien l'ambiance"**avoua-t-elle à Sirius.

Elle s'adressait à James indirectement, mais ne se retourna pas pour voir s'il avait intercepté son commentaire.

La jeune femme fût rapidement intégrée dans leur débat de Quidditch qu'elle peinait à suivre. Sirius avait, au fil des semaines, tenté d'éveiller son intérêt pour le sport, mais cela tardait à porter fruit. L'avantage restait tout de même qu'elle était en mesure de comprendre le conflit sans pouvoir faire contribution d'arguments pertinents. Son domaine de prédilections était sans doute les magazines et les films seulement, elle avait pris habitude d'écouter le maraudeur déblatérer sur ce sport.

Elle finit par oublier sa colère envers Miranda et la présence de Danielle pour le temps des fêtes. N'avait-elle pas réussi à surmonter le fait qu'elle travaillait pour son ancien ennemi? Devant cet exploit, côtoyer l'ex-femme de celui-ci pour quelques jours se révélerait un jeu d'enfant.

La discussion suivit son cours permettant même à la jeune femme de confronter ses opinions à celles de Peter. Elle termina son verre sans même s'en rendre compte. Dans le feu de la discussion elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa soif. La rouquine se leva et prit la direction du bar où elle se commanda un verre plus festif.

Alors qu'elle retournait vers la table des garçons, elle aperçut Peter murmurant quelque chose à James comme s'il tentait de convaincre ce dernier. Sirius semblait, lui aussi essayer de faire pression pour obtenir l'approbation de celui-ci. Elle sourit légèrement à la vue de cette image enfantine. Leurs murmures cessèrent lorsqu'elle prit place à la table. Un moment de silence s'installa alors qu'elle prenait une longue gorgée.

Hésitant, ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier.

**« Tu sais, on avait prévu passé la période des fêtes tous ensemble... et.. Et on se demandait si ça... euh. En fait , on se demandait si ça te disait de te joindre à nous."**

Lily fit mine de peser le pour et le contre.

**« On compte aller faire du ski et de la planche à neige aux chalets de la tante de James"**ajouta Peter.

La rouquine avala sa boisson de travers. ALORS ÇA NON! Elle devait déjà côtoyer Danielle, il n'était pas question de laisser le reste de peloton lui ruiner ses plans! La jeune femme se leva de table et enfila rageusement son manteau.

« **EH! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?" **Se questionna Sirius.

**"RIEN! J'ai seulement quelque chose à faire avant de répondre à cette invitation"**

**"Je peux me permettre de te demander de quoi il s'agit"**tenta James.

**« Trucider Miranda!"** répondit la jeune femme en quittant le Pub.


	8. Une tasse thé amer

Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience. Je compte faire un effort plus prononcer pour publier, je l'espère, plus souvent.

* * *

Le maraudeur passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure hirsute tout en faignant d'être passionné par la lecture d'un dossier. En vérité, il était incapable de passer outre la première phrase. L'ambiance du bureau était légèrement agitée, son téléphone ne cessait d'ailleurs pas de sonner. Heureusement, son assistante était très efficace. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se lever puis se diriger vers son bureau avec une note en main. Lily ne prit même pas la peine de cogner, non, elle aimait bien penser que cette habitude chez elle le dérangeait fortement. Cependant, aussi irrité pouvait être James par sa manie, il faisait mine de ne jamais remarquer sa présence.

La jeune femme déposa le papier sur le bureau et attendit. James ne silla pas. Plutôt que de poliment se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence, il la vit étirer sa main vers son agrafeuse pour faire tomber sur le sol.

**« Que puis-je faire pour toi Evans? » **demanda-t-il sans lever le regard.

**« C'est la troisième fois qu'elle appelle. »**

**« Eh bien si elle est aussi persistante, tu devrais t'attendre à ce qu'elle appelle encore dans quelques minutes. »** soupira James qui cherchait en vain à se concentrer.

À ce moment même, le téléphone sonna. La demoiselle poussa un soupir d'exaspération en retournant à son propre bureau pour prendre l'appel. James regarda sa montre pour se distraire. Il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller manger mais, il avait passé la matinée à feuilleter le même document. Il se contenta donc de prendre une tasse de thé pour se clarifier les idées. Chaque sonnerie de téléphone le rendait de plus en plus tendu. Ah, comme il avait hâte de partir en vacances, même s'il allait se retrouver avec son ex-femme et son ancienne rivale, il allait avoir un semblant de repos. Même si son thé était brûlant, il en prit une longue gorgée. La saveur mentholée lui rappelait la période des fêtes, mais surtout à quel point il donnerait tout pour ne pas être à ce moment au bureau effrayé par la personne qui tentait de le contacter toutes les deux minutes. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi persistante et cela le terrifiait.

Sirius accouru dans l'aire de repos en pointant James.

**« TOI! Ça doit faire une vingtaine de minutes que je te cherche! »**

**« Eh bien Patmol, tu es légendairement nul à la chasse à l'homme! »**

**« Comment peux-tu agir de manière si décontracté quand il s'agit d'elle? »**

**« Relax Sirius, elle n'est pas capable de me rejoindre par téléphone, elle se lassera et rappellera la semaine prochaine. »**

**« As-tu parler à Evans dans les cinq dernière minutes? »**

**« Non, pourquoi? »**

**« JAAAAAAAAMES! »** rentit la voix d'une Lily qui ne semblait pas du tout ravie.

Le jeune homme accouru avec du thé sur sa chemise normalement d'un blanc éclatant, la chevelure hirsute et le visage voilé d'une mince couche de sueur dut à sa panique et à sa petite course. Sirius le talonnait.

**« Bonjour mère! »** déclara James devant son invitée surprise.

**« Bonjour Sirius »** répondit la dame ignorant superbement son fils.

Elle fit d'ailleurs la bise au jeune Black tout en reprenant place sur le siege que Lily lui avait ceder.

**« Ta chemise est tachée mon garçon. »** dit-elle en soupirant **« Où sont donc passée tes manières, je ne te vois que quelques fois par année et tu trouve descent de te présenter ainsi. C'est à se demander si ce sont les porcs qui t'ont élevé. »**

Adrianna Potter n'avait pas toujours eu cette attitude envers son fils. Cependant elle n'avait pas apprécié son initiative de marier une jeune femme qu'elle n'appréciait que peu puis de la divorcer pour lui donner raison. Bien entendu, elle adorait toujours son fils mais, la blessure était encore trop fraîche. Faisant partie de la haute société, elle avait écopé d'une plus dure sentence que James alors qu'elle devait endurer jusqu'à nouvel ordre les commérages fait sur son enfant.

**« Désirez-vous du thé? »** demanda Lily peu à l'aise devant ce genre de situation.

Madame Potter la toisa longuement avec une mine sérieuse qui accentua le malaise de la jeune femme.

**« Oui »** lui répondit-elle sechement.

La rouquine n'attendit pas d'avoir plus de détail et détala laissant James et Sirius avec leur invitée.

**« À ce que je vois tu as vite remplacer ta compagne hystérique. Quel était son nom déjà, Danika? »**

**« Danielle »** la corrigea son fils.

**« Peut importe, elle était bête. »**

**« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. »**

**« Pourquoi? Tu l'as divorcé non? Alors pourquoi serait-il toujours inaproprié de l'insulter maintenant plutôt que lorsque vous étiez fiancé. »**

James se frotta les tempes en souhaitant que sa mère disparaisse avec la migraine que sa présence lui infligeait. Elle n'avait jamais appouver ses fréquentations amoureuses et depuis sa séparation, elle ne lascinait plus sur les insultes.

**« Au moins cette fois-ci, ta conquête à l'air d'avoir un minimum d'intelligence. Quoique je n'aime pas le ton qu'elle emploi au téléphone. Et que dire son horrible teinture capillaire. »**

**« Evans est mon assistante, rien de plus. »** se défendit-il en voyant sa mère sauter aux conclusions.

Madame Potter, regarda son fils en pinçant ses lèvres. James reconnaissait cette expression faute de l'avoir vue trop souvent. Elle n'était pas contente ni contrarié, mécontente était le mot. Lorsqu'il ne fréquentait personne, elle l'accusait de ne pas vouloir lui donner de petits enfants mais, lorsqu'il fréquentait quelqu'un, elle se faisait des plus désagréable avec cette personne sous prétexte qu'elle refusait que ses petits enfant soit élever par une personne indigne de son fils.

Adrianna se retourna vers Sirius avec une mine plus détendue.

**« Sirius, je crois que cette jeune femme et toi formeriez une paire splendide. »**

James manqua de s'étouffer avec l'air ambiant. Sa génitrice lui lança un regard glacé avant de le détourner vers son fils adoptif.

**« J'ai conscience du fait que tu semble avoir meilleur goût que James en matières de femmes. De ce que j'ai vu, vous sembler avoir développer une belle complicité au travail. » **Continua-elle.

**« Non mais c'est une blague? Tu ne peux pas les juger apte à se marier par un simple coup d'œil! Je me me rappelle avoir passer un an et demi avec Danielle avant de lui demander sa main et tu ne l'a que superbement insulter en l'ignorant! »**

**« James, il n'est pas question de toi en ce moment, ne vois-tu pas que je parle à Sirius. Il est mon seul espoir d'avoir des petits enfants! »**

**« JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE MORT! »** cria James.

**« Et nous le savons tous, inutile de le crier. » **soupira Adrianna.**« Je ne faisais que conseiller Sirius sur ses prochaines fréquentations. Philis semble être un parti décent, mais je suis tout de même convaincu que tu pourrais faire mieux. »**

**« C'est Lily. » **la corrigea Sirius qui était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation.

Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir de trop devant cette querelle mère-fils. Bien que les Potter soient devenu sa famille adoptive depuis plusieurs années, il n'aimait pas assister à leurs altercations.

**« Qui ? »** demanda Madame Potter.

**« L'assitante de James. Son nom est Lily. »**

**« C'est court pour Lily-Anne? »**

**« Non, son nom est Lily. » **Trancha James qui combattait toujours son horrible migraine.

Sa mère haussa ses sourcils avec un regard lourd de jugement. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue parler de la jeune femme avant ce jour, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas déjà tapé dans l'œil de son garçon. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise que son fils ne lui porte aucune attention particulière. Elle roula les yeux en soupirant de manière à signaler que le sujet était déjà clos.

**« D'après ce que ma sœur m'a confier, vous ne nous rendrez pas visite cette année pour la période des fêtes. »**

**« En effet, Miranda nous as inviter à aller faire de la plache à neige aux chalets de ses parents. »** expliqua Sirius en fixant James.

S'il avait laissé son ami répondre, il aurait certainement trouvé le moyen d'attiser la colère d'Adrianna.

**« Mais nous essayerons tous de même de faire un tour à la maison. »** Continua Sirius.

Pour la première fois depuis sa visite, elle sourit. Ce n'était pas un large sourire chalheureux comme ceux qu'elle lui accordait il y a quelques années encore, mais ce fut assez pour que James songe à ne plus constamment éviter ses appels.

Ce fut à ce moment que Lily revins avec un plateau en main charger d'une théière, d'une tasse et d'une variété de tisanes. La mère de James reprit son expression sévere tout en la regardant.

**« Vous ne m'avez pas précser quelle sortes de thé vous préfériez alors je vous les aies toutes apporter! »** expliqua Lily en lui présentant sa trouvaille.

**« Je ne vous ai pas préciser mon thé favori parce que vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé. » **dit elle sèchement.

La rouquine figea instantanément. Dans ses yeux, James reconnue une lueur d'amusement alors qu'elle affichait toujours une epression dure.

**« De toute façon, **_**Phillis**_** vous avez mis tellement de temps à revenir que je n'ai plus soif »** continua-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

N'accordant aucun regard à l'assistante de son fils, elle dit au revoir à celui-ci ainsi qu'à Sirius avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle avait déjà traversé la porte lorsque Lily reprit ses esprits.

**« Lily, pour la dernière fois mon nom est LILY! »** dit-elle avec rage dans la voix.


End file.
